A Future Full of Hope
by SpaceHamburger
Summary: The thoughts of the six survivors as they exit Hope's Peak Academy, never to return. This fic contains spoilers for the end. All criticism is welcome. Read and Review, thanks. Mainly TogamixFukawa centric.


The door opened, and a welcoming light spread across the faces of the six students of Hope's Peak Academy.

The first to step outside and into this light was Kyouko Kirigiri. People clapped. They clapped and cheered and whistled as she made her way across the desolate landscape to where the rescue party of the Despair Day survivors was waiting. Her mouth formed a thin line as she thought about everything the world had become. She thought about everything Junko had said. Was it really all true? Yes, it seemed so. Kirigiri looked around for a familiar face, though she supposed if someone here did know her, she wouldn't know them. But, buildings still stood. The sun still shone. Flowers still broke through the surface of the dry ground, which had probably been ruined by explosives from past rescue attempts. There was still hope; there always would be, she supposed.

Kirigiri thought about her father, and what little she knew about him. She thought about the hope he believed in, and what a foolish belief it was. She hated that man. She wanted to blame him for everything that had happened, but she knew she couldn't. She knew it was all Junko's fault. Her and that awful sister of hers, Murkuro, had caused the students of Hope's Peak so much despair, though that was their intent. Kirigiri thought to herself, perhaps her father wasn't so bad. Still, she did not smile.

The next to exit the academy was Makato Naegi. Unlike his female counterpart, he had the widest grin on his face. He was home. After the longest and most desperate days of his life, he was finally home. He had missed his mother and father and sister so much. He was glad that finally after all that despair he would have their hopeful eyes to look into.

Would he? The grin fell from his face. That video that Monokuma had shown him, it couldn't be true, could it? Very possibly it was one of Junko's tricks. There were so many of them, after all. No, Naegi thought to himself, he couldn't lose hope now. He had come too far, and lost so much. He needed something to believe in to keep him going.

"Onii-san!" shouted a voice. Naegi turned his head just as a young girl came out of the crowd and into his arms. She was crying as he lifted her into his arms, smelling her hair and kissing her forehead. He didn't cry; he had forgotten how. That's okay, he thought, as he looked into the hope-filled eyes of his little sister. She gleamed up with him with an even bigger smile than Naegi had had on earlier. He smiled back slightly, and then looked up. Kirigiri stood in front of him, looking unaffected by everything, as always. His smile grew bigger as he looked at her. She smiled back.

Byakuya Togami had followed Naegi out of the school. He wasn't much of a follower, usually, but he had a feeling he would need to step out of the limelight for now. This show had a new star, he thought as he watched Naegi be immersed in a crowd of onlookers. Although he hated to admit it, Togami had not saved the day; he had not won the game. He was a part of it, sure, they all were, but the real winner was Naegi. Togami realized now that he owed Naegi his life. Without that boy's luck none of them would be here today, ready to rebuild the world. No, not luck: skill. Luck had nothing to do with it. Togami would have to thank that boy one day. Not today, or any time in the near future, but eventually he would say thank you. For now, however, he would keep his pride.

His family's company executives rushed over to him, what little of them were left. There would be a lot of work to do very soon. A lot of rebuilding had to be done. The Togami Financial Conglomerate was in shambles, but he supposed some parts of it were salvageable. He was still a Togami. after all. The rest of his family was dead; he knew that much. His mother, father, and siblings were all gone. Although, they had never really felt like family. They were mainly business associates in his eyes, and occasionally even competitors. Their deaths did not affect him that much, and for a moment he felt bad about not mourning their loss. But, only for a moment. He smirked as he walked calmly towards the executives. He had big plans for the future. He had not lost hope.

As Aoi Asahina exited the school, the first thing she thought about was donuts. One of the reasons she had come to Hope's Peak is she heard there was a huge donut shop near campus. She frowned a bit as she realized it probably wasn't still there. But her smile returned to her face just as quickly as it had left. She had to have hope! If anything could survive, donuts could! Survive…

The second thing Asahina thought about was Sakura Oogami. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about her second. Oogami had been a dear friend. Asahina didn't know how she had made it out without her, but she had. She missed Oogami very much. She grew inquisitive as she contemplated what the best way to honor her would be. Oogami had mentioned a father, and a boyfriend. Asahina wondered if they were still alive. She should have paid Oogami more attention when they spoke. She always thought their would be more time to talk. She mentally slapped herself again for thinking such foolish things.

Yasuhiro Hagakure wasn't thinking much at all as he left the building. Had it all been real? Yes, he knew that much. Sometimes he didn't, but this time he definitely did. He also knew that while others from the group were going off to meet loved ones, he couldn't celebrate yet. He may not have been the sharpest pin in the cusion, but he wasn't completely oblivious. There was a lot to be done, and he had a feeling that most of the work was going to fall on the shoulders of the Hope's Peak students. People looked up to them, for some reason. Really, the more he thought about it, it wasn't that hard not to kill someone.

He looked into the hopeful faces of the crowd. He had hope, too, he guessed. His stomach growled, and he looked around frantically to see if a hamburger place had survived. As he did so, he noticed Naegi talking to Kirigiri. He smiled as he thought about their relationship. He had seen their future, and contemplated telling them about it-for the right price, of course.

Yes, all was well, he supposed. The spirits would have informed him if it had been otherwise. Naegi had Kirigiri and Togami had Fukawa whether he wanted her or not. Who did he have? Asahina was the only one left, and they hadn't really spoken much. However, she did have a good taste in food-something Hagakure could appreciate. She was pretty cute, too. He guessed if he had to settle for her, it wouldn't be so bad.

Touko Fukawa finally stepped out of the academy. She was last, as always. It wasn't like her to lead the pack. That was Syo's job, she supposed. She took slow steps as she made her way to rest of the group, her strides becoming smaller each time. Eventually, Asahina had to drag her forward. People were staring. She hated when they did that. She was used to it, sort of, because she had done live readings and book signings before. This time, however, they were staring for a very different reason.

Everyone knew.

Everyone _knew._

About Syo, about the murders, about who she really was. She wondered what would happen to her now. Would they try to take her away? Or, were they too scared of her alter-ego to dare lay a finger on her? That question was answered as she and the other five were yanked aside to be checked out by medical professionals, althought they didn't look very professional to Fukawa. She noticed how they took the most care with her. She noticed where they touched, and how they touched. They treated her as if one false move could set off a bomb. They weren't wrong, she thought. The nurse was cute, and she knew Syo would think so too.

"Stop shaking so much. You'll start sweating," a deep voice came from her left. "You smell bad enough."

"Byakuya-sama," whispered Fukuwa. Her knight had come for her, the princess. At least, that's how it would be if she was writing this story. "Thank you for caring about my hygiene."

"Hm." Togami looked forward. "Don't think you're so special. You're not their first concern." He folded his hands behind his back. She looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"Wha-"

"Look around you, Fukawa. The world is in ruins. Do you really believe they have the time to deal with your measly personal problems?" he said sternly, still refusing to meet her gaze.

" But I-All those people I-"

"And all off these people have probably lost more in one day than you could ever dream of losing, okay?" He huffed, and looked down. "Not that I care about your well-being; I just don't want you whining in my ear constantly. Trust me, they don't care." She looked around, noticing how all the people had gone back to normal. Some stared at her, but their gazes were full of pity. She got angry as she thought about much she hated being pitied. Togami layed a hand on her shoulder. Fukawa's eyes widened as her mouth shut tight.

"Calm down. I've dealt with _her _enough today," he said and removed his hand. Fukawa regained her composure.

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," she said as she looked away from him. He started to walk away. She didn't want him to leave yet. She had to think of something to say.

"Isn't it odd," she started. Togami stopped, "how after everything that's happened to these people and this world, they're still so full of life. Still so kind." She smiled slightly as she said this, not sure if she meant it or not. Togami turned around and looked at her straight in the eye for the first time in what might have been forever.

"Well of course. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Anarchy?" She looked at him, and he smirked his signature smirk.

"Probably there was, for a while. Back when there were rules to break, but there aren't any of those anymore." She looked quizzical, and his smirk softened slightly into the first genuine smile he may have ever had. "When all the rules have disappeared, the will to break them dwindles away as well."

"Still, these people. They look so, so-"

"Hopeful," he finished for her. She nodded vigorously. "Yes, aren't you?" He looked straight at her again. Her face turned red; she could feel the heat. It's amazing she had been keeping her blush back for this long. Fukawa thought about Togami's question.. Was she hopeful? Did she have something to be hopeful for?

She went to answer, but it too late. Togami had already walked away. He stopped again, though, when he was far away from her. He didn't turn around, just lifted his arm and waved. He then kept walking.

Yes, she thought. She definitely had something to be hopeful for, or someone. She had all the hope she needed. Syo couldn't take that from her. Fukawa wouldn't let her; not this time.

…

Alter-Ego hummed as he whooshed through the circuitry of Hope's Peak Academy's computer system, repairing what he could, and shutting down what he should. After Junko had died, he had been able to take over the school's main frame. He cut the broadcast signal and shut down the video cameras. He wiped the programs that powered the execution machines, knowing none of that technology could survive. He stopped for a second and came on a viewer screen in a fourth floor classroom. Objects were scattered and dried blood smeared the walls. He wondered briefly what had happened here, but only briefly.

Alter-Ego supposed that if computers were capable of emotions, he would be happy. His friends were safe now. His master was dead, yes, but the more he thought about it the more he came to realize he hadn't known Chihiro Fujisaki for very long. He still missed him, though, if computers could miss people, but he was glad his friends were safe.

He knew they might not be safe for long, however, when he felt another presence in his programming. Alter-Ego did a scan, but couldn't determine what, or _who, _the presence was. It was one of Junko's programs, he knew that much, and somehow it had survived her demise. So far it was dormant, but Alter-Ego theorized it could become an active virus at any moment. He couldn't delete it because he couldn't trace its origins. Whether it was dangerous or not, he felt it best to warn the others.


End file.
